The Destiny Arc
by Shimegami
Summary: *Chapter Three Uploaded* This is starting to get a plot!! Wai! Warning: Chapter Three has Lain-ish types issues. This is where the struggle to create their own destiny comes in. Crappy summary. >_
1. It Isn't Always What You Think

The Destiny Arc: It Isn't Always What You Think  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Shojo Ai, angst, death-ficcy  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Well, this is definately NOT your normal SM fic. It's written by several senshi who are in love with their fellow ones.  
This one is Rei's. Any flames, and I will personally dismember you with a spork.  
  
The Destiny Arc Section One: It Isn't Always What You Think  
  
When you look at us when we're together, you would think that I hated Usagi. We always fight, bicker, and snap at each other. You would  
think that we only barely tolerated each other.  
  
You certainly wouldn't think that I loved her.  
  
Loved her, in the romantic sense. I had always been attracted to girls, not boys, and once I laid eyes on her...  
  
It was like seeing heaven.  
  
However, once I was revealed as Sailor Mars, and began to hang out with them, I felt my joy at meeting her fade. I may have only had scattered  
memories of the Silver Millenium, but I could remember...  
  
The way sunlight on the Moon fell and shattered her white hair into a thousand crystals.  
  
The way her eyes held a light that shamed that same sun.  
  
The way her smile would light the room up like her eyes.  
  
And the way that my life fell into darkness when she met the Prince of Earth.  
  
Not that I have anything against Mamoru. He is quite cute, but I already loved her. I loved long before anyone else, except Minako. She shares her  
love with mine, and our relationship has evolved into the friendly banter of two would-be rivals if their love was even interested. We're both  
pathetic. We stare at her when she isn't looking, we watch every action like a hawk, and when whe kisses Mamoru, we run home and cry ourselves to   
sleep. Not that she knows. Oh no, we've kept it a good secret from her. All the other Senshi except for Ami and Chibi-Usa know. Makoto pines after Ami,   
the same way we pine after Usagi. Michiru and Haruka are wrapped up in each other, but they notice. Setsuna sadly watches Hotaru's every move as the  
girl does the same to chibi-Usa.   
  
And Ami, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa?   
  
They don't even notice. They're lost in their own little perfect world, where they  
believe that their princes will come and sweep them off their feet. It's already happened several times for Usagi.  
  
How I wish that I could catch her eye.  
  
It's not that I don't consider myself beautiful. I *know* I am. Long dark hair, deep flashing eyes, and a pretty porcelian face coupled with a killer  
figure, all add up to one knock-out beauty. I've had my course of dates and high school one-day loves. The kind where it's only one person in your  
eyes one day, and then they're simply normal the next.  
  
However, this love I have for our leader didn't go away.  
  
It haunts me, the way I feel. Every breath I take, every step, movement, all feel strange. I find myself trying to appeal to Usagi's good tastes. I  
let her borrow my manga, I buy her ice cream (I don't think my savings can handle that again), and I save her during battles. But all this she accepts  
as "friendly" acts. Sometimes I just want to yell at her, to tell her that it's not just friendly, that I really do love her that way.  
  
BUt I couldn't do that.  
  
It would destroy her fragile outlook on the world, the outlook where the pretty princess gets saved by the handsome prince, and they live happily ever  
after, because of Destiny. It's actually not far off. Only, Destiny doesn't take into account the poor souls hiding backstage, wishing their script  
was something more. Destiny ignores the small fools like me, who dared to fall in love with her princess that would never love back.  
  
Destiny doesn't like those who stand in it's way of a picture-perfect ending.  
  
So here I sit, with Minako, as we watch her cavort and play with Mamoru across the park. Minako's blue eyes held a sad depth that only the ocean could  
achieve, and her pretty heart-shaped face was cast in sorrow. Her long blond hair, so like Usagi's, was missing it's perky red bow, and most of it fell  
foward to frame her face. The dark red lipstick she wore on drawn lips completed the look of tragic young teen. I knew what I looked like. Perfect posture,  
porcelain face surrounded by long black hair, and the same lipstick as Minako's painted on my unmoving lips, and eyes that seemed to cast shadows. We looked  
the part of love-struck and rejected teens. We watched her dance, as sunlight cascaded around her, giving her wings of light and wrapping her in light that  
failed to touch us. The shadows of night seemed to follow us, and the stars had long ceased to sparkle in our eyes. It's the same way Setsuna has always been,  
for Hotaru, and the way Makoto and Hotaru became. The shingin light of our pretty pretty princess that eveyone looked on and loved, and the forgotten ones hiding   
in the shadows.  
  
She's beautiful.  
  
I just wish that once, love wasn't controlled by Destiny.  
  
Then maybe we could have been in the light too.  
  
You would think that we'd be just as happy and light-woven as our leader, forever shining and bright.  
  
You would think that, wouldn't you?  
  
It isn't always what you think.  
  
Especially when it comes to love.  
  
~Owari of Section One~  
  
AN:....Reviews? Flames? Chocolate-covered bishounen? 


	2. Pop Girl, Until Then

The Destiny Arc: Pop Girl, Until Then  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Shojo Ai, Dark, death-ficcy, angst  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Second installment. From Mianko's POV. Oh, I get all info from the Japanese manga, such as colors and names and such.  
  
The Destiny Arc Section Two: Pop Girl, Until Then  
  
Ever since I was a little girl, I had wanted to be a star. I went to everything: dance, vocal, piano, you name it I did it. I won several awards   
by the time I was seven. I was perfect. I was happy. That is, until my thirteenth birthday.  
  
Until a little white cat named Artemis stepped into my life.  
  
He changed me. At first, it wasn't so bad. I was Sailor V, Soldier of Love and Justice. I was popular, the real pop girl. I was the embodiment  
of the word.  
  
Until I moved back to Japan.  
  
I had fallen in love with Allan in England, yes, and thought it was real love.  
  
Until Tsukino Usagi stepped into my life forever.  
  
The first time I saw the Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, I felt something in me. Like with Allan, but a hundred times stronger. Memories of the Silver  
Millenium came and went, and I pined both after Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity.  
  
Then I discovered they were the same person.  
  
It was a major make-over. The graceful and poised princess; the clumsy and hyperactive teenage school girl.  
  
But I still fell in love with her at first sight, or rather, again.  
  
Then, once again, my world was shattered. This time for the worst.  
  
Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi were in love that was destined to be. Their love would survive everything.  
  
I hated it.  
  
I wanted to kill Mamoru, to hell with destiny and the New Silver Millenium. I wanted my Usagi.  
  
Then, once again, we faced a terrible battle. And as I watched their love survive another impossible obstacle, I felt my heart slowly shatter,  
and eventually fade away. She never knew. Nor Chiba-Usa or Ami. They were the ones that blindly followed destiny, giggled schoolgirls with dreams  
and realities of true love. I watched Rei struggle against destiny with me, both in love with the shining light of the Moon Princess. I watched  
Makoto follow Ami around like a little lost puppy, wishing that she would look at her once with mor ethat friendship. I watched as Setsuna immersed  
herself in the time stream, running away from the looks Hotaru gave Chibi-Usa. And Hotaru, again, in love with the shining princess, just a different  
one. I watched as Haruka and Michiru watched us, knowing our plot, and just looking at us with regret in their eyes.  
  
I watched as every single one of my dreams crumbled into dust.  
  
I watched as the pop girl known as the invincible Sailor V became just another shadow, victim of that sadistic thing known as Destiny.  
  
I watched everything.  
  
When I was a little girl, I wanted to be perfect. I wanted to be the best.  
  
Sailor Moon once again uses her love to overpower impossible odds.  
  
Once again, the Royal Moon Family stands in the spotlight, while the rest of us stand in the shadows that we cast around ourselves.  
  
The rest of us wanted to be perfect, too. We wanted to every bit as bright, shining, and pure as her.  
  
We're not.  
  
I was once the pop girl, the invincible Sailor V.  
  
I was once perfect.  
  
Now I'm not.  
  
~Owari of Section Two~  
  
AN:....Reviews? Flames? Chocolate-covered bishounen? 


	3. Darkness Holds A Hundred Billion Souls

The Destiny Arc: Darkness Holds A HUndred Billion Souls  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Shojo Ai, Dark, Angst, Death-ficcy  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Third Part, this is where the deaths start. Hotaru's POV.  
  
The Destiny Arc Section Three: Darkness Holds A Hundred Billion Souls  
  
It's all dark now.  
  
I wonder when it happened. It started with Makoto. I remember waking up to Haruka's screaming and Michiru's sobs, and the deep, deep silence  
of Setsuna that drowned out their voices. It took a while, but they calmed down enough so I learned what happened. She had  
commited suicide. Slitted her wrists and overdosed on medicine. Apparently she wanted to make sure she was dead. She had written a note to  
Ami professing her love, and why she had killed herself.  
  
Ami didn't come out of her room for days.  
  
Darkness claims it's first soul.  
  
Then it was Rei. According to her grandfather, she had sepped inside the sacred fire and fed it with her ki, incinerating herself.  
  
The second soul.  
  
Minako went dramatically, like the star she always will be. Commited traditional seppuku on a rooftop, and falling to her death as she bled.  
  
The third soul.  
  
Five souls must be given, to start the world over again. To give people second chances that Destiny never cared or thought about.  
  
I am the fourth soul.  
  
I remember how I died. I ran, ran away from Chibi-Usa when she looked at me with only friendly concern in her eyes.   
  
I remember running.   
  
I remember the street.  
  
I remember the car.  
  
Then, I don't remember anything, until waking up in this void. The other three are here. We are waiting, waiting for our chance to shine once more like we   
should have. There is only one soul left.  
  
This void, it can hold so many souls, hundreds of billions, but only five of the strongest souls are needed to recreate everything.  
  
Setsuna will join us soon, I think. She is the fifth soul.  
  
I wonder how she will go.  
  
I briefly remember a snippet about how the fifth soul is the strongest, able to truly recreate the world.  
  
At first, I thought it was me. However, I am only the Senshi of Death and Destruction. Time can create and destroy.  
  
Time is the one force that is always, has always, will always be there.  
  
Setsuna will destroy the world, and create another, one maybe where we can shine just as brightly as our princess.  
  
I remember a quote from an anime I once saw:  
  
Close the world. Open the next.  
  
How fitting.  
  
All this darkness, it's so big.  
  
Darkness holds a hundred billion souls.  
  
But it only needs five.  
  
To create.  
  
To destroy.  
  
To forget, and try again.  
  
Do you wish to save your progress?  
  
...No.  
  
~Owari of Section Three~  
  
AN: Well, that was starting to get to the plot of my fic. I don't know about it, though. ...Reviews? Flames? Chocolate-covered bishounen? 


End file.
